<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before You Leave by hufflepuff_ish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647777">Before You Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_ish/pseuds/hufflepuff_ish'>hufflepuff_ish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Banter, F/M, James is a little jealous, James is in a fight club thing, Kind of fluffy, No island, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_ish/pseuds/hufflepuff_ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James keeps showing up in Juliet's apartment late at night to ask for help. One night, she lets him know that she might move across the country for a job, which forces him to face his feelings for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before You Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first time writing for James and Juliet, not to mention writing for Lost. I really hope you'll enjoy this and please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, James knew it. Normal people didn't come knocking on their neighbor's door in the middle of the night every other week; he knew that too, but it didn't stop him from doing exactly that. There he was again, leaning on Juliet Burke's door frame at almost one in the morning like some sort of kicked up puppy, especially with the injuries that decorated his face from another fight.</p><p>The longer he waited, the more he suspected that the blonde doctor got tired of his late-night visits and decided to start ignoring him. He probably deserved it, yet he saw the lights were on in her apartment when he was parking, and the thought of her so obviously ignoring him hurt. The hurt angered him. Ignoring how much of a fool he was feeling, he raised his fist to knock on the door once again.</p><p>Before his hand could make contact, the door opened, revealing a blonde female in her late thirties, with a raised eyebrow and bags under her eyes. James's body immediately relaxed and the corners of his mouth were pulled into a bright smile. Juliet took a moment to study him and he was relieved not to find any sign of annoyance in her blue eyes. Then, she moved away from the doorway and he knew that meant he could come in.</p><p>"So, how did it end this time? Because that's now how the face of a winner looks." Juliet asked while he followed her into the kitchen, where she was filling a bowl with warm water.</p><p>"Don't give me that look, Doc," James replied as he took a seat at the dining table. The situation was so much of a routine by now that he didn't need instructions from her on what to do. "Of course I won," he smiled.</p><p>For over half a year now he's been attending a fight club that one of his colleagues introduced him to. Once in a while they meet, a few of them fight while the others make bets and the winner gets the money. Since they're all friendly with each other the prize never goes over one hundred dollars, but for James it's a good way to let go of some steam or his demons.</p><p>"There are other ways to make some extra cash aside from joining a fight club, James," she said as she went over to him with the bowl and a cloth. After pulling out a chair for herself and taking a seat in front of the man, she simply said, "A bit to the side."</p><p>He turned his head to her command and found himself staring at her kitchen while she was carefully holding his chin and wiping blood off his face. Her touch was gentle, unlike the tough look she gave him moments before that. "Take it up with the president, darling. It's not my fault the economy's a bitch."</p><p>"He's not the one who keeps showing up at my door," Juliet replied but she didn't sound angry to him.</p><p>Cleaning the blood off his face didn't take long and soon, his neighbor was back in the kitchen to spill the dirty water in the sink and search for something — iodine if James had to guess. Even though he tried to occupy himself by looking around, his gaze kept coming back to Juliet and he couldn't completely ignore the feeling in his chest.</p><p>"It looks to me like you were gonna binge-watch but it took you a while to open the door, Blondie," James pointed out as she came back to her spot in front of him, referring to her turned on the TV and the warm looking blanket that was lying neatly on the couch... "Did you lose your keys or were you trying to ignore me before you realized you couldn't resist me?"</p><p>A half-smile pulls on Juliet's lips. She applied the iodine to a cotton wool pad before pressing it to one of James's wounds and holding his face in place since as usual, the iodine made him flinch away. Her hold forced him to take in the stinging and he closed his eyes and sighed, surrendering to the torture.</p><p>"I was on the phone if you must know, James," the doctor replied while he caught himself enjoying the sound of her voice a little too much for a friendly neighbor. "One of my co-workers wanted to consult me."</p><p>His eyes opened while Juliet took a fresh pad. "At this hour?" he asked. "And then you complain about me coming over. I'm starting to think that maybe you really don't like me that much."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "He kept the conversation strictly professional. You're making it kind of difficult to treat you with how much you're mov—"</p><p>"Oh, so it was a he," James said and hoped Juliet didn't catch the bitter undertone in his voice.</p><p>It took him a moment to notice that her head was slightly tilted to the side and there was a silent warning in her ocean eyes. "Are you jealous?" she asked and when he said nothing, she added. "Now, stop moving."</p><p>The pain that followed was tolerable and James stayed quiet, thinking about what happened. Juliet once mentioned that she doesn't date a lot because of the long hours she spent at the hospital. Since then, the idea of her seeing someone seemed almost impossible to him. However, the mention of a co-worker calling her in the middle of the night made James realize that there's a good chance she could date a fellow doctor. He didn't like this thought.</p><p>"I'm not jealous," James muttered as if saying it out loud would make it true.</p><p>There was no response from Juliet. She focused on treating his wounds while he lowered his gaze to the floor, afraid that if she'll look into his eyes, she'll see the lie behind what he said. He wasn't blind to how beautiful she was, and smart and nice, but for a long time he didn't acknowledge those were the reasons he kept showing up on her doorstep rather than her medical qualification. When he realized that about a month ago, he decided that instead of doing something about it, it'd be better to keep things between them the way they were.</p><p>"I got a job offer," her words broke the silence between them. "Across the country."</p><p>His gaze snapped to Juliet once the information sunk in. "You're leaving?" he asked in shock.</p><p>It seemed that she was the one avoiding his gaze at that moment by busying herself with closing the bottle of iodine and collecting the dirty pads. "I haven't decided yet," Juliet said shortly and walked to the kitchen once more.</p><p>James pushed himself up and followed her, a nervous feeling washing over his body as he tried to figure what to say, his gaze moving restlessly from one thing to another. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish several times, battling with himself on whether he should say something.</p><p>Uncharacteristically, Juliet went to her fridge and took out a beer. Silently, she offered him one and he agreed. She placed the two bottles on the kitchen counter and opened them while saying, "I need to give then an answer by the end of the week."</p><p>He came to stand closer to her and took one bottle, bringing it to his lips for a long sip. He cleared his throat before asking, "What's it gonna be?"</p><p>"I don't know," the blonde sighed and leaned against the counter. She took a sip from her beer before meeting his gaze. "I haven't made up my mind yet."</p><p>"Well, what are you leaning towards?" James pressed, feeling a sense of urgency to know if she's going to leave.</p><p>His head was already racing with thoughts, like imagining how he'll have to watch her empty her apartment and someone else move in. Just thinking about it made him feel a pang in his chest.</p><p>"That other hospital is offering some good opportunities and a slightly bigger salary, but if I accept their offer, it won't be a decision made wholeheartedly. I like my life here and I have people that I like here," she explained and shrugged. "And my current hospital offers me good opportunities as well, I don't get less appreciation here."</p><p>"So, what will be the thing that will make you decide? The money?" he asked and raised his hands in surrender when he saw the way she was looking at him. "I'm not trying to say anything, Blondie. My opinion of you is higher than that."</p><p>Juliet looked away before glancing again at him. Sawyer watched her quietly, wishing he knew what was going through her mind. Stay, he wanted to tell her but who is he to her and why would she listen to him?</p><p>He almost forgot what they were talking about when she spoke again. "It's not about the money. I don't know… at this point it's more about finding myself a home and a place than going after fame or success."</p><p>James nodded quietly. After taking a big sip of her beer, the doctor went to one of the drawers and looked for something else. He wondered if she wasn't staying still because she was uncomfortable until she stepped close to him, holding a band aid. He stayed still while she moved his hair out of the way and put the band aid to his temple, her thumbs moving over it one extra time to make sure it was glued properly. James couldn't not look at her, her touch making his chest feel as if it was on fire. With her so close, it was difficult to deny how much he wanted her.</p><p>He put his hand on her waist before she got too far away from him and she met his gaze. There was something vulnerable in her blue eyes and he couldn't stop himself from saying something, even if his words wouldn't make a difference for her. He had to say it.</p><p>"Jules…" James's voice came out quiet and she didn't resist the way he was holding her. "Stay here."</p><p>He was never one to ask for things, not like this, and her wide eyes made it clear that he surprised her. Then, like a man standing on the edge, he felt just how close he was to crossing a dangerous line and backed away in fear. "It sounds like you have everything you need here," he said in an attempt to feel less exposed and vulnerable. "And, who's going to take care of me when I'll be wounded and bruised? Old Agatha from A6 who never hears me when I tell her hello and doesn't realize the cat she keeps leaving food for disappeared two years ago?"</p><p>Juliet's eyes left his for a moment and he almost wanted to hold her chin just to see her look at him again. Then, he realized she was smiling and felt a certain pride. He let out a dry laugh and looked down at where his hand was touching her. She hasn't moved away yet and he wondered if it meant what he wanted it to mean.</p><p>"Or maybe you should seriously consider not going to that stupid fight club of yours anymore," the blonde replied and looked at him again with a challenge in her expression.</p><p>"I'll think about it, okay?" James said before squeezed her waist. "Come on, I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. Sun and Jin are going to start popping kids any time now; do you really want to leave me with that?"</p><p>Her smile was back but something in the way Juliet was looking at him gave him the feeling that she still wanted something else, something more. And maybe it was the same thing he's been wanting. He leaned closer to her, their faces closer than ever, their breaths becoming one. However, he stopped there, afraid that if he'll close the barley existing distance between them it will look like nothing more than James Ford trying to charm another woman to get what he wants.</p><p>"Is that the only reason why you're asking me to stay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>There was no escape then, he realized. He's going to have to say it. His voice was softer as he replied, "You know it isn't."</p><p>In a heartbeat, she was kissing him. James didn't need time to think or to be surprised — he was kissing her back without any hesitation. Juliet's lips tasted like vanilla and he soon found himself almost getting addicted to the taste that he didn't expect to like so much. When she started pulling away, he groaned in disappointment, already missing her lips, but the sight of the blonde half-smiling was enough to distract him.</p><p>"If I'll stay, know that it won't be just for you, James Ford," Juliet warned.</p><p>He smiled at that and leaned closer again. "Ah, but that means I'll be one of the reasons," he half asked, and seeing her roll her eyes at him was enough of an answer for him.</p><p>"If I'll stay," she reminded him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>Pushing down how much it would sting him if she'd leave, James said, "I don't know; it seems to me that you're quite happy where you are right now, Doc."</p><p>His words made her smile and she lowered her arms so her hands were on either side of his neck. "Yeah," Juliet said softly. Then, her fingers played with the tips of his hair. "James… I need to know you're serious about this."</p><p>His face turned serious at that and he leaned away from her to let her see that. "Of course I am," he replied and couldn't hold back from adding. "And I don't have to worry about some colleague showing up here in the middle of the night to try and knock you off your feet?"</p><p>This time his jealousy was more amusing to Juliet, who smiled and pulled him closer to her. His expression mirrored hers with a softness that wasn't usually seen on him. They held each other in a comfortable hug, enjoying the warmth that being together and knowing that their feelings are mutual brought them. They wanted to stay in that moment forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>